The One
by GhostSixTwo
Summary: When harry's brother and sister are wrongly named the boy and girl who lived, harry gets thrust onto the dursleys. Unhappy with they're nephew they sell him into slavery where he meets another witch named revy in the city of Roanapur. Will harry help the world that abandoned him or will he let it burn? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

The One Chapter - 1

Oct. 31 ,89

It was halloween night in godric's hallow as the children in costumes were trick or treating and a dark and mysterious cloaked figure walked down the street. "foolish muggles, if they even knew who i am they'de run in fear." the figure known as lord voldemort hissed as he came upon a plot of land where a house appeared out of no-where. 'good wormtail wasn't lying i'll have to reward him later,' he thought as he was walking up to the front door and raised his wand whispering the words "bombarda" blasting the front door in.

"lily he's here, get the kids!", Voldemort heard ,James, one of his enemies call out. Walking into the hole in the front wall. Calling out his next spell he stunned james thinking that living knowing he failed to save his children was ample punishment for refusing to join him. Continuing up the stairs, he stoped at the end of the hall and opened the door to the nursery, upon seeing the mudblood lily potter he sent a stunner thinking along the same line as a punishment as he thought for james. After lily fell Voldemort gazed at the three children, and sensing that the oldest one with ebony hair and emerald eyes was the one he was looking for raised his wand and sent the killing curse at him, only to be surprised when a golden shield surounded the three babys and reflected the killing curse back at him. With a great blast the Dark Lord turned to ashs.

As this was happening Dumbledore the leader of the light and the order of the phoenix arrived with help for the potters. As the order revieved james, dumbledore went to the nursery and sent out his magic to determen what happened and then revieved lily. After that he looked upon the children and saw rose and alex the two younger children had scars most likely from the killing curse not noticing the scar on harry's forehead because of his hair. In the end, it was a mistake that would haunt him many years that sensing that harry's magical core levels were squib level proceded to tell so to james and lily proposing to send him to lily's sister so he can live a normal life, another mistake they all would regret years later


	2. Chapter 2

The One chapter 2

July 30, 2003

A fourteen year old Harry Potter was sitting on the starboard side of the Black Lagoon thinking back on his sorry excuse of a life. After being dumped on the dursley's front door harry was found by his uncle. The sorry excuse of a man then fearing for his family's normality and safety sold harry into slavery. At the age of five harry then exscaped in new york where he met another five year old of the name Revy. Revy then taught him how to survive on the streets, shoot loaded guns, and how to handle money. Thinking back now Harry surmized that revy and his life really turned around after they met Dutch and Benny on the Black Lagoon. dutch during a job in new york met the little spit-fires on a dock posing as homeless kids tried to rob dutch and benny, only to have a barrel of a gun pointed at revy's face. Harry being a idiot tried to tackle dutch only to be thrown into a dumpster. "Now what are you tryin to do, little spit-fires?" was Dutch's only question. Depending on how you look at it, Revy's big mouth saved them that day or made them little handy-men for Dutch. But whatever the case dutch pretty much saved them that day. After that Dutch taught them everything he knew and made prefect little mercs by the time they were twelve. The only problem were the strange things that happened around harry and revy. Things like objects floating and other objects exploding in revy's case. Heading back into the cabin, harry spied dutch behind the controls heading back to ruanapur city, they're home, after a tiring job at sea. Tired himself he headed down the hall way to the beds, seeing revy already asleep he stoped for a second to take in the sight before him revy was asleep on a bunk in nothing but a tank top and panties, curled up whimpering in her sleep. taking off his shirt and shoes he got in and spooned her listening to her whimpers subside fell asleep not knowing tomorrow his life would change.


End file.
